Book 1: Swords and Wands collide
by JuliaElements
Summary: In Book 2: Chamber of Secrets and after the War against Kronos. The Percy Jackson crew and Percy's sister are deaged into eleven years old kids and are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort. The golden trio is very curious of the Americans and their relationship. Can the demigods can keep their secret before the fight with Voldemort? Rewrite
1. Welcome to Stoneheg- wait what

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter (I wish I would own it) **

**Plus this chapter is for my OC description **

Julia Elements is my OC for the demigods.

**Name: Julia Jackson**

**Mother: Sally Jackson**

**Father: Poseidon, God of the seas**

**School: Camp Half-Blood**

**Skin tone: Tan**

**Eyes: Sea green eyes**

**Hair: Long wavy Black Hair**

**Personality: Fun, Childish, Funny, Lazy, Serious, and Smart**

**Likes: CANDY!, Video Games, Weapons, Fun, Horses, Magic, Water, and Electronics**

**Dislikes: Villains, hates Russia a lot, No fun, and Bullies**

**Horse: Celestia the Alicorn ( mix between Unicorn and Pegasus)**

**Weapon: Staff, Bow, Dagger, Sword, Trident, and Elementia (a sword that is blessed by all of the gods/goddesses power and very powerful)**

Julia has been with the cast through the whole series of the Percy Jackson Chronicles and Heroes of she says Cuss words a lot. People say she is crazy and weird and scares a lot of people plus she loves to do pranks on her brother Percy Jackson. When she says Fun Time is over, it means she is going to be serious. She is skilled at flying and loves the internet. She doesn't cares what people say about and is crazy about Candy, Fun, and Electronics. She will drive people crazy to get stuff for her. She loves to tell jokes and have fun. She has a Alicorn named Celestia and found her when she was 12 years old. She has her own special weapon called Elementia and found it on her own side quest and is gifted and blessed by all Gods/Goddesses and can manipulate the elements of nature. She is a swordsman, archer,and assassin combined.


	2. Arguments with Nico!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson stories.**

_ Julia's POV_

Hi if you don't know me then hop along the crazy train because it gonna get fun. My name is Julia Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, God of the seas and stuff and it is daughter or son of a god means bad news because your chance of surviving is 50/50. So back to the story, I am sister of Percy Jackson, the mighty hero Of Olympus but I was the one who helped Seaweed defeat big old satan (Not actually because it's Kronos). Well I distracted him and cussed at him a lot lolz. I am a super ADHD and have no problems with dyslexic, okay maybe not so back to the story.

"You are a emo guy!" I yelled back.

"I AM NOT EMO!" He argued.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"Shut up!" Annbeth yelled as we stopped and realized we were at each other's faces.

"Do you know why we are here?" Asked Chiron As I groaned for another quest waiting to happen.

"A quest?" Answered Percy and Chiron nodded.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied as I hit him on the back on the head as everybody burst into laughter.

"What kind of quest?" answered Thalia already bored with her hunter equipment on.

"Have you heard of wizards and witches?" Asked Chiron as we nodded.

"I am sending you to a school of wizardy to protect Harry Potter even Heromine Granger, and Ron Weasly from a dark wizard who has avoided death too many times in England and to help fight a war." explained Chiron.

"So you are sending us to a school of wizards?" I asked. "Now I just lost 100 drachmas, Shit." I cursed as I handed a big bag of drachmas to Thalia who had a smile over her face while I pouted.

"Yes."

"You wants us to protect those 3 kids?"

"yes, have you been listening?"

"EEEYUP!"

"That" said Conner.

"Is" said Travis

"AWESOME!" The stolls said together as I facepalmed.

"I swear the world is gonna end when there are 2 pairs of Stolls." I murmured.

"Boo!" Someone whispered in my ear as I shrieked and jumped and falled as Percy catches me and holds me with his arms. I glared at Nico who laughed at me and shurgged.

"Fuck you Death Breath!" I yelled as I grabbed my favorite pole and whacked as he was knocked down cold and everybody glared at me as I shrugged.

"Where did she get that pole?" Asked Thalia.

"Don't ask." Replied Annabeth.

"Are you done now?" Asked Chrion as we nodded as I snickered when drool came out of Nico's mouth."Good, you will acting as exchange students from the school called the Dephi's School of magic and you will not tell anybody your secret,is that clear?" Explained Chiron as we nodded.

"Don't worry dudes, we have to lie a lot and I have a plan." I said as I put on shades."I'M PIMP BRO!" I yelled putting on a peace sign as everybody except Chrion laughed uncontrollably.

"So how are we gonna get to England?" Asked Percy.

"By plane." Replied Chiron as Thalia,Nico, and Percy paled as I barfed on Nico and he woke up and looked at his clothes and screamed and ran into the bathroom.

"Drama Queen!" I yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Nico.

"Gay guy!" I yelled back.

"Pervert!" He yelled back.

"DUMB ASS!" I argued.

"My dad is better than your dad!" He yelled as I got up and stormed into the bathroom and Nico was peeing as he shrieked and I screamed and ran out."PERVERT!" He yelled as I cursed.

"Motherfucking shit bitch." I muttered."FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I threw a pie that was on the table and it hit Nico in the face as he fumed and punched me. "Oh It's on now, no more fun time!" I yelled as I twisted my bracelet as it turned into a 5-foot Celestia Bronze sword appeared in hand. He got his sword out and we were fighting with swords.

"Guys." Annabeth started but was ignored.

"Dude." Conner said.

"This is." Travis said.

"INTENSE!" The Stolls yelled as they watched us fighting.

"You idiot, yo Dadda sucks like crap and Posidean is the best god!" I said as I slashed through his jacket.

"Guys!"

"No your dad talk to freaking dolphins all day, DOLPHINS!" He yelled as he tried slash my clothes and I dodged it.

"GUYS!" She yelled as Nico stopped and my sword's point was at his neck.

"Dead sucker, you got owned!" I said in happy tone.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" She yelled trying to grab our attention as we looked at her bored.

"I thought I was the one who had anger issues." Whispered Thalia in Percy's ear.

"HEY!" We yelled at her.

"Hey shut up lovebirds Wise girl is talking." Percy said.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Me and Nico yelled at the same times and I slapped him as he slapped me and everybody was looking at our intense slapping contest.

"Hey, did Percy just think for the first time."I announce as people were gaping at Percy who was looking confused. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" I screamed as I jumped into a box and closed the flaps and duct taped the box and slapped a mail post on my box and the demigods were laughing uncontrollably from my stunt and now on the floor.

"Guys, stop it now!" Annabeth said as we looked at her again and I got out of the box with my sword in my hand as I smiled sheepishly. "We need to get to the airport in 1 hour now so hurry and pack up!" She explained as I pouted.

"Shesh Wise girl, we got it and I am not dumb as you think and I am smart!" I said as Annabeth turned from red from that nickname. Chiron coughed as a he looked at us impatiently.

"You will be blessed by Hecate to fit in with the wizards." He said as a light brighten the room as we closed our eyes and a familier god from the war appeared. We bowed as she motion us to rise.

"Lady Hecate." I said as I hold out my hand to her as she gracefully shook it.

"As you know from Chiron, I will bless you but it will sting a little." She said as she touched us on our foreheads as a wave of pain flew though my body as I doubled over and barfed on Nico as I stumbled.

"YOU SAID IT WOULD STING A LITTLE!" I screamed at her as she giggled.

"Oops my mistake." She giggled as I grumbled about pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.

"Is that MLP reference?" asked Nico as I gasped.

"Death breath watches colorful ponies!" I screamed as demigods laughed at him and pouted."Where dem ponies at?!" I yelled at him in a deep voice as the demigods snickered.

"I do not sound like that!" He yelled at me as I rubbed my ear.

"Shesh Death breath, tone it down a little." I said as he fumed."See you demi peeps later!" I yelled.

I left the room and into Cabin 3 bored again and was looking at my mess of supplies as I groaned."This is gonna take a long time, fuck me for my laziness." I muttered as a bright flash brighten as I closed my eyes and a man appeared. I am not describing him for the sake of hades and I hate Imagery!

"Delivery for Julia Jackson!" Yelled a familiar god of messengers as he held a clipboard and I walked to him signing my name on it as he snapped his fingers and wizards stuff appeared in my room. "Thank you and have a nice day." Hermes said as I closed my eyes and he disappeared.

"Well gotta start packing my stuff now." I groaned starting to organize my stuff. "Fuck Annabeth for teaching me organization.

**REVIEW PLEASSSEEEE!**


	3. So many fights with me

_Julia's POV_

_Flashback_

_"Oh and 1 question Chiron, Zeus is gonna fucking kills us when we get in the sky!" I asked as the thunder rumbled._

_"WE KNOW YOU ARE GONNA KILL US!" Percy, Nico, and I yelled at the sky._

_"Don't worry, you are granted permission to go in his domain from Zeus." He replied_

_Flashback End_

"How long till we get of this monstrosity!" I yelled as I sat at the end of the plane with Nico,and Thalia trying not to get near the windows as we rocked back forth and very scared as my eyes zipped around the plane with Percy on the other on the plane. Percy was with Annabeth talking to each other, Conner and Travis Stoll were singing the Goofy Gobbers song from Spongebob and was annoying a lot of people and I wished Katie was with us. Thalia and Nico was doing nothing as I drank a bottle of Vodka and grabbed another one.

"1 Hour left!" answered Annabeth.

"I swear after 'hic' 50 minutes,I am gonna jump 'hic' out of the window without a care in the 'hic' world and have a very big part of me 'hic' of suciding and and if 'hic' surviving then you won't see me for a 'hic' long and after that, I would lose my FUCKING 'hic' SANITY RIGHT NOW!" I slurred.

"Don't be such a worrywart." Travis said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and helded him to my face.

"Oh I 'hic' won't be such a 'hic' worrywart, you 'hic' will be." I slurred as my eye twitched a couple times as Thalia grabbed me and pulled me back and I saw Travis shivered as I held a vicious smile."I think 30 minutes 'hic' passed already oh I can't fucking 'hic' wait to get of this piece 'hic' of shit." I slurred in a happy tone as I grabbed Nico."Don't you?" I said as my eye twitched and he gulped and ran to the other side of the plane and talked to Percy.

"I think you need to calm down." Said Thalia as she gulped when I turned to her eye twitching.

"Oh I am already 'hic' calm, Oh happy day 'hic' and darkest fears." I slurred as I grabbed her to the bathroom and she was screaming for help once I closed the door. I put a sign on the door which said: _Occupied for now_

**_BOOM_**

"DRAGON!" Thalia yelled from the bathroom as the demigods raced towards the bathroom.

_1 hour left_

"Thank you for not electrocuting us Zeus!" Percy, Nico, and I yelled to sky as we kissed the ground and I was walking stupidly and crashed into a lot of stuff and Everybody laughed at me as I glared at them.

"I will give you offering for a month now Lord Zeus!" I yelled to the sky as thunder rumbled.

"Hey don't give Zeus another tittle , I swear he has so many titles and I don't him to have another one." muttered Percy

"Percy, you didn't tell me your sister would go insane in a plane!" yelled Thalia as she looked frazzled and showed something that we wouldn't expect to see. Fear. She had fear in her eyes and her hair was mess and her clothes was very dirty.

"I told you yesterday, but you didn't listen to me." he said.

"Cause, you are a stupid dumb ass." Explained Thalia as I yawned as Thalia looked at me with fear in her eyes as I rubbed my eyes.

"I am not!" argued Percy.

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled as I interrupted their fight. "So what did I do?" I asked as they face-palmed.

"Did you drank Vodka on the plane?" Percy asked as I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I couldn't resist because I am going on a plane, Vodka is my best friend." I said as I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and started kissing it and people were staring at me.

"Why is there so many dragons?" Nico asked.

"Cause, dragons has a grudge against me and I don't know why?" I replied.

"Hey I see our names on there I think?!" Yelled Percy as he pointed to a guy with red hair as I gasped.

"GINGERS, WE ARE DOOMED!" I yelled as I slid on the floor yelling to the sky as everybody laughed at me and I grinned and got up and stared at the sign, he was waving around.

_mrciaena ceanhegx utdnstes _

I whistled for a minute and then stopped, looking bored.

"I'm bored now." I said yawning.

"You're always bored!" Exclaimed Nico as he threw up in hands in the air in frustration.

"I have super ADHD!" I explained as I slung my backpack that is enchanted by Hermes that can carry anything no matter what and weighs no weight and still looks like a empty backpack. I grabbed my HI-POD. ( Hephaestus Interns Party Oddness Device. Untraceable by monsters, unlimited gigabytes, and produced by Bekendorf and Jake Mason for CHB) not paying attention to what was happening around me. I was slapped in the face by Nico and I stopped playing and slapped him and which ended up in a slapping contest as Thalia and Stolls was laughing at us.

"Guys stop it!" yelled Annabeth as slapped both of us and I pouted."Let's go already." She said as we walked towards the ginger man.

"You must be the exchange students right?" Ginger said as we nodded.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." He said as he looked at us.

"I'm Julia Jackson." I said as I flashed a smile and put on shades. "I'M PIMP BRO!" I yelled as everybody laughed at me and Arthur looked confused.

"Percy Jackson." He said as he stole my shades and I pouted as he relaxed.

"Annabeth Chase." She said as she punched Percy and scowled at him as he pouted and gave the glasses to me and I gave a victory smirk as I mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Thalia, just Thalia." Thalia said as I rolled my eyes and she punched me and of course ,it ended up in a punching contest.

"Nico Di Angelo." he said with no expression as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Conner." Travis said trying to confuse Arthur as I giggled.

"I'm Travis and." Conner said pausing for a dramatic moment.

"We are the Stolls Brothers!" They both said as Arthur smiled.

"You must be Travis' He said as pointed to Travis who had a surprised look on his face' and you are Conner." Arthur said as he pointed to Conner.

"How did you know!" They both said.

"I have sons that are like you." He said as my jaw dropped.

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, THE END IS COMING, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"I said dramatically as I hid behind Percy. "Kill Percy first!" I yelled as I pointed to him.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"There are more Stolls twins." I whispered in his ear as his jaw dropped as we played who's gonna hide behind someone's sibling. The crew were laughing at us uncontrollably."Okay I'm bored now." I stated as the crew groaned and Arthur was confused.

"Can we go now, my brain is about to explode from these idiots." Groaned Thalia.

"HEY, WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!" We both yelled as I nudged Percy which he nudged back and end up in a fight with punches and slaps as Arthur was going to stop but was stopped by Annabeth.

"You will only make it worse." informed Annabeth as Nico tried to stop us but I accidentally punched Nico in the face as he slipped into unconsciousness and I punched Percy in the face as slipped into unconsciousness and fell on top of Nico as I stuffed my fist into my mouth as I tried to stop laughing.

"So, Who gonna carry them." I said."NOT IT!" I yelled.

"NOT IT!" yelled the Stolls.

"NOT IT!" Yelled Annabeth.

"Come on, FUCK!" Sweared Thalia as I gasped.

"Thalia just swear!" I yelled as I hid behind Arthur.

"Fuck you Kelp brain!" Thalia said as she chased me which ended up in Cat and Mouse game.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as jumped into my backpack and zipped it. Arthur just looked dumbstruck and didn't have any words as Thalia was trying to open it and now trying burn it. While everybody was laughing their asses off. I unzipped the backpack and kicked Thalia in the stomach as she fell groaned in pain. "Meanie!" I yelled.

"Of all the cuss words you know, you had to go back to meanie." Annabeth said as she threw her hands in the air I nodded and the Stolls snickered as they replaced my backpack with a fake. I opened the fake one and don't know if it is a fake backpack as it exploded and I flew up in the air saying cuss words in Greek as I screamed and face plant as I got up and chased the Stolls.

"FUCK YOU LITTLE SHITTY BITCH, GO TO FUCKING HELL AND SUCK A DICK BITCHES!" I sweared as I chased them all around the airport as I saw Annabeth shove her fist in her mouth to stop laughing.

_1 hour later..._

I was in the car humming some random song with a annoyed Percy and Nico, a hysterical Annabeth, a puking Thalia, and a dirty and beaten up Travis Conner with black eyes and so many scars and bruises.

"For the sake of Hades, are we there YET!" I groaned in boredom as Annabeth signed and slap my arm. "Ow." I squeaked out.

"To answer your question NO!" She yelled in my ear.

"Meanie." I grumbled as I pouted.

"Don't you think about saying are we there yet!" She threatened as she pulled her knife as I gulped.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned as Annabeth raged at me and was delivering smacks and punches but broke her hands in the process and then car stopped as we arrived. We arrived at Leaky Cauldron as I gave Travis and Conner Nectar and Ambrosia to heal from our recent fight.

"Why the fuck does British has weird names, like Hogwarts which is a pig skin disease, I wondering there is someone last name is Potter!" I raged as I banged my on the table as I waited for Arthur to come back with the keys to our rooms.

"I wonder what kind of word they call sweaters?" Asked Travis as he played with his phone playing Angry Birds.

"Jumpers." I deadpanned as the Stolls burst out laughing.

"Jumpers, What the hell is wrong with these fucking British people for the sake of Zeus." Yelled Thalia as I snickered."Not Funny!" She yelled as she punched and I kept banging my head on the table.

"I don't care." I said.

"Did Julia don't want to do fun?" Asked Conner as I sighed.

"Here it goes." I mumbled.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Yelled the Stolls as all of Hades broke loose.


	4. We do a say random thing game

Julia's POV

When I mean all of hades breaks loose, I really mean it literally. When I say all of hades break loose means panic time or monsters or some crazy ass shit. So back to the story.

_"THE WORLD IS ENDING, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Yelled the Stolls as all of Hades broke loose._

"DEATH EATERS!" Yelled a random person as the demigods choked on their food as I spewed out my water and it splashed onto a random person. Annabeth was banging her head on the table, Nico was clutching onto the wall and grabbing his stomach in pain, Thalia, Percy, and the Stolls were on the floor laughing uncontrollably as I clutched a person who yelled 'Death Eater' and looked them into the eye.

"WTF, WHY THE FUCK THERE IS PERSON THAT LIKES TO EAT FUCKING DEATH AND I SWEAR TO ZEUS, DEATH TASTE LIKE SHIT!" I yelled in his ear as I dropped him and he scrambled away. I stopped and joined the other in a laughing fit. Thunder rumbled.

"I 'Huff' DON'T CARE 'huff' ABOUT YOUR PETTY 'huff' PROBLEMS!" I yelled to the sky trying to stop laughing but failing miserably as some people were looking at us strangely.

"BLACKJACK!" yelled Percy randomly.

"PONIES!" I yelling in randomly for fun.

"LIGHTING!" yelled Thalia as she joined.

"ZOMBIES!" Yelled Nico as he joined.

"JO MAMMA!"

"MY DAD!"

"POOL!"

"ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!"

"PONIES!"

"AIR!"

"WALKING DEAD!"

"SHIT!"

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

"SHEEP!"

"I AM THE SUPREME LORD OF THE TOILET!" 'Guess who said that'

"MOON!"

"DIE!"

"I LIKE PUNS!" I yelled as everybody in our group was laughing uncontrollably. People were staring at us strangely.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Git!" I yelled in a British accent as we were laughing at my performance.

"MOO!" We started the game again.

"JAMES BOND!"

"SELENA GOMEZ!"

"PENIS!"

"I AM THE LORD OF TOILETS!"

"I AM THE LORD OF PONIES!"

"MONEY!"

"GHOSTS!"

"PFUDOR!"

"MLP!"

"HAMSTERS!"

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!"

"PINKIE PIE!"

"APPLEJACK!"

"NIGHTMARE MOON!"

"PRINCESS LU-wait why are we shouting my little pony names?" asked Thalia as we shrugged as she face palmed.

"I think we should stop." I said noticing the crowd that surrounded us and the others nodded.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE NOW GIT!" I yelled in a British accent as everybody continued doing what they are doing. My friends were snickering at me as I shrugged like it was nothing.

"So how do we get to dragon alley?" asked Nico as I raised an eyebrow and face palmed.

"I swear to Poseidon that wizards are weird." I whispered to the Stolls as they nodded.**  
**

"It's Diagon alley." Annabeth corrected.

"Let's just get our stupid book and get the fuck out of here!" I yelled. "My show will be on soon and I don't want to miss it!" I yelled as I stormed out.

"Awkward." Percy said as Annabeth punched him.

"Well that was dramatic." Nico said after a awkward silence.

"You stand corrected Death Breath." Thalia said.

"So how do we get there, ask a random person?" questioned Thalia as Nico got up and talked to a person with weird robes.

"You owe me." I said as I hold my hand out as Thalia grumbled and gave me 20 drachmas. Nico came back with the robed man thing whatever.

"Follow me, little kids." The robed guy said.

"Little, for your information, I am a teen and a super duper fucking hot girl." I scoffed as Percy elbowed me as I gave a sheepish smile. We followed him and end to a dead end.

"How did Julia get there?" asked Thalia as she pointed at me confused.

"Whatever Julia does, needs to be undiscovered." Annabeth said as she shivered.

"Why?" Asked Percy.

"Cause Seaweed Brain, last time my brain exploded and I almost went into insanity." Annabeth explained.

"We are at a dead end you know." Nico said as I gave a "Duh"

"I think he gone cray-cray." I whispered as the other nodded with me. He tapped some bricks on the wall as it opened or like brick by brick disappeared as we looked slacked jawed.

"I might install that for Olympus." Annabeth muttered and I slapped her as she looked offended.

"Undercover Annie, don't blow our cover." I whispered.

"Mother of Hera, that is fucking cool." Nico said as he looked in the place called 'Diagon Alley'.

"You stand correted Motherfucker." I said as I looked awed as I walked in the alley.

"AWESOME!"Yelled Percy as he threw his hand up ran around to Zeus knows where.

"PERCY!" I yelled as I chased him and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back as he looked like a brat.

"So what do we need?" Thalia asked as Annabeth handed us letters. I grabbed one and opened it and looking at the stamp. It looked so fucking awesome and was a school symbol thing. It had a silver snake with green background, a yellow eagle with a blue background, a black badger with yellow background,and a golden lion with a red background. It had the words 'HOGWARTS'. I still cannot snicker while saying that it's so funny, seriously who comes up a name that is named after a pig skin disease. The letter said:

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mrs. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st await your owl by no later than 31st July.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Second Page  
_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all_

_Books_

_Fifth year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert SlinkhardOther _

_Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad_

"Why does everybody has to wear black all of the sudden, it's like everybody has suddenly gone Nico or Hades." I said as Nico looked furious as he stomped on my foot and grabbed his foot and kept blowing on it._ 'I really love the curse of Achilles, heh kinda reminds me of enchiladas which reminds of Grover's insane addiction to enchiladas' I thought._

"So let's split up now." Annabeth said as we nodded her as I zoned out, imagining about MLP until Percy punched me as I recoiled and punched him.

"Me, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl!" I yelled as I took their hands and pulled them closer.

"It's always you guys." Nico muttered under his breath as I leaned closer to him.

"What is that Death Breath?" I asked as I put my hand towards my ear and grinned as he recoiled.

"What the fuck Julia, you um fucking seaweed!" Cursed Nico as Thalia and me face palmed.

"You need to come up with better insults" I groaned.

"Yeah, and don't you dare do those stupid puns!" Yelled Thalia.

"Yeah right cause you are already thundering around." Nico said in obnoxious voice as I punched him in the face.

"What time is it?" Asked Percy as I sulked down in my enchanted backpack which has a pocket universe for storage.

"Seaweed brain No." Groaned Annabeth.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Yelled Percy as I got out my duct tape as Percy gulped.

"You had to watch adventure time." I groaned as he nodded and I slapped a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

"At least we don't have Kelp for brains obnoxious voice now." Thalia said as we nodded.

"MHMPP!" Percy muffled.

"Why is the Stolls quiet?" I asked as Thalia and Annabeth ducked as I looked to the sky which was a bad move. 5 pies dropped onto my face from the sky as they hit me and Nico as I steamed with rage.

"TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL!" We both yelled as we heard laughing far away now and screaming as we chased them.


End file.
